Just a Short Story
by unusualcover
Summary: Will Alex survive?  Fun and laughing turns to bullets and knives, her attacker unknown yet hated and close to her.  Will she find out? But she knows someone she hates and hasn't seen since she was a kid.


"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see. I got a fever of a hundred and three. Come on baby do you do more than dance? I'm hotblooded, I'm hot blooded!" We were just hanging out in his camper listening to music, belting out the chorus. The camper was fairly big and not many others there were as big as this. There was a back bedroom with a bathroom in between with another door seperating it from the main living space. From there there was a long kitchen across from a couch and a set down table, a table that folds down into a bed. By the table there was a ladder leading up to the loft where there was a bed and a tv.

Still singing I look over at him he's looking out the window with a weird look on his face. I stop singing and am about to ask him whats wrong when all hell broke loose. He looks at me then out the window again and before I know it he had tackled me to the ground as a loud bang wrang out. It was a gun. The bullet went through the window nearly missed my head and continued to the back wall.

He was still on top of me asking me if I was alright, I told him yeah and was still a little bit in shock, as was he I think. We get up and staying crouched, locked the door and closed all the blinds making sure there was no way the shooter could get in or see us. We did this in all about two minutes, then both climbed up on the loft thinking that the shooter wouldn't, if he did, randomly shoot up there and would think we were on the main level.

"Whats going on?" He asked me in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea, besides the fact that we're being shot at and he's aiming for me." I replied equally quiet.

"Why is he shooting at you? What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet but I'm thinkin—" I look out the window and see his eyes and his shotgun, that's the one blind we forgot to close. He was looking through his scope, I figured he thought he was aiming at me but had the wrong person. I watched his pointer finger move closer to the trigger and twitch. I dove over to shield my friend, I was trying to protect his head. I heard a shot ring out and the window break but couldn't figure out where it went. My heart was beating in my ears, excessive amounts of adrenaline were racing through my body. I jumped and closed that last blind.

We scrambeled to get down I took the ladder and he stepped down onto the counter and then jumped to the floor. The camper must have shook when we jumped down because bullets started to be distributed randomly. We ran with our heads covered to the bedroom, up the three stairs and looked for another hiding place.

"Under the bed! It lifts up remember! Hurry!" He shouted. We both climbed under and shut the top back down. He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Listen," the shooter shot off the lock on the door, I could hear him walking around the camper. First toward the loft, then back through the living space, and up the three small steps to where we were hiding. He opened the bathroom, the shower, and the closet. The shooter then stomped his foot, I detached myself from under Kyle's arm, and told him to NOT come out until he was sure it was safe. "What are you going to do?" I knew exaclty what the intruder was going to do and I knew exactly when he knew we were under the bed.

The second the shooter opened up the bed I pounced onto him knocking him to the ground in the living room. I rapidly punched him in the face, neck, and chest. He started to pick up the newely exchanged small pistol in his left hand and I stomped on his wrist so hard I could hear it break. I grabbed the gun from the floor where he had let go of it. Then I aimed the gun directly at him and backed up because he had gotten up and was holding a chefs knife, and was ready to stab. As I backed up he changed grips to be able throw the knife instead. We were staring eachother down each daring the other to move. Kyle had gotten out from under the bed despite the comment to stay there, and was standing behind the intruder but atop the stairs. I never broke eye contact, the attackers hand twitched and he drew back on the knife ready to throw. It left his hand and I looked him straight in the eye as I pulled the trigger at the same time. The knife still flew, so as soon as I shot I dove to the side and the knife stuck in the wall behind me.

I stood up and walked over to the body, there was a round bullet wound smack in the middle of his forehead. I felt his neck for a pulse there was none, he was dead. I looked up to see Kyle standing and staring at me in shock. He then jumped down all of the stairs and hugged me then pulled back and put both his hands on my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kyle." As I said I could tell I had a stern look on my face.

He looked down at the dead man. "Why was he—Who is he?"

"My father." I answered with a face that was expressing no emotion.

"That's your father? I can't believe… I don't get it. Why?"

"I don't know why."

Kyle then drew out his arms and pulled me tight to him. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked down at his shirt, it was covered in blood. "What the? I wasn't shot."

"Ahh" the adrenaline wore down. "I was." I then felt every pain in my left shoulder from being shot.


End file.
